


Playing Hero

by hatzy



Series: the adventures of sharkboy [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, M/M, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatzy/pseuds/hatzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kiss made his stomach warm with the familiar thought of Neptune, he did that all the time... “No... It couldn’t be...” Sun whispered. Shark boy couldn’t be Neptune... It just wasn’t... wait bruises that would show it, everything seemed to fall into place... the only thing that wasnt there was why…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Hero

‘I’m coming over, we need to have a chat..--Sage’

Neptune read the text over sighing silently he walked over to his kitchen slowly to make tea, taking his time to make the tea he smiled softly as he added a teaspoon of sugar to the mix just so it could feel like he was sipping suns tea, he always liked a sweeter tea.

The knock at the door made him jump putting down his tea he walked to the door. Opening the door slowly. “Hey Sage...” Neptune looked at him to see his funing face.

“Do not hey Sage me you know what you did!” Sage glared at him.

“Come in we shouldn't cause a commotion…” Neptune pulled his gaze from Sages face dragging his feet down the kitchen.

“You broke him Neptune I hope you are proud... you made him not trust you because you slept around, you two became exclusive you were the one who said I love you all the time then you go and break the poor dude!” Sage shouted not noticing the flinch of the mention of how broken Sun is. “He thinks it is his fault when its not! its yours.”

“Yes it is my fault... I know it is Sage don’t start with me I know what I did... I had to say it to him...” Neptune looked at the tea for a moment trying to stop the ache that was coming back.

“Oh yeah you had to say it to him ‘hey Sage go check on sun...’ you say why I asked. ‘because he doesn’t want to see my face.’ WELL no shit he wouldn't want to see your face if I didn’t know you I would be planning how to hurt you right now!” Sage shouted.

“Then do it Sage hurt me! I deserve it! I know I do!” Neptune turned to him shouting.

“I’m not hurting a friend. Why did you do it?” Sage asked in a calm anger.

“I told it to him and I will say the same to you. I fell out of love with him.” Neptune lied while picking at his arm.

“You are lying I have seen the way you looked at him Neptune try again!” Sage raised his eyebrows stepping closer to him.

“That is the truth.” Neptune looked him straight in the eye.

“How do you do that?” Sage asked in a curious tone .

“Do what?” Neptune frowned at the sudden change of pace.

“Lie to the person you love and basically slap them in the face. then lie to your closest friends about why you did it!‘ Sage growled.

“I am not lying! Sage!” Neptune shouted.

“You. Are!” Sage pushed him against a wall pinning him there. “Now tell me the actual reason. You broke up with Sun.”

“I...” Neptune sighed closing his eyes for a moment. “I’m sharkboy… He was threatened... I didnt want to take the chance of losing him fully... I would rather him be alive without me than dead.. So I broke his heart and mine so he could live..” Sages grip loosened on Neptune.

“Oh... Why didn’t you lock them up..” Sage sounded concerned.

“I have, how ever I feel safer knowing he is disassociated with me completely..” Neptune slumped down against the wall. “How is he holding up...” Neptune looked up at him for a moment.

“When I arrived he was eating banana choc chip ice cream… and cursing the ground you walked on.” Sage sighed. “But mostly he was sad he was gonna--”

“Don’t say what he was going to say. Because I’m in a funk where I could run back to him and I can't… its better and safer if I don't know...” Neptune whispered.

“You really love him don’t you?” Sage asked sitting down next to him.

“more than anything in my life...” Neptune whispered. “How do you think he is going to be?”

“He should be okay in time…. like you will be hopefully...” Sage ruffles Neptune's hair softly.

“I miss him... So much. It hasn’t even been a day Sage... And I want to go running to him.” Neptune confessed looking down.

“Yeah I know... ” Sage sounded worried. “Want me to make you some tea?”

“Yeah a teaspoon of sugar in it please?” Neptune smiled weakly.

“Yep on it...”

 

*-*-*-*-*

Scarlet walked in as Neptune was pulling on his jacket. “Sun says hey and he says he hates you...” the last part slips out of their mouth without thinking. when they saw Neptune's flinch. “Shit Nep...”

“Its okay... He should hate me. I deserve it.” Neptune's voice was thick he was holding himself back.

“Yeah but I shouldn't have said that.” Scarlet walked over to the computer.

“Yeah you shouldn’t have but you were not thinking, and I have to get out and start fighting.” Neptune pulled on his mask and gloves.

“Are you sure you should be doing that?” scarlet looked over pulling on their head set.

“Have to being off has been doing my head in I need to get out. my earpiece is in.” Neptune grabbed his keys and walked to his bike.

*-*-*-*-*

“SB theres a mugging happening at the east of the third.” Scarlet spoke into his ear.

“On it can i get a description of the Vic?” Neptune asked starting to move.

“Male, Blond, Faunus, red jacket, with a black hood, blue jeans it looks like from security cams.” Scarlet said.

“Got them... ” Neptune smiled as he brought the bike to a halt next to the muggers. “Hey you guys want to stop being dicks?” Neptune smirked softly, climbing off his bike and launching a kick to the gut of one of the muggers. The other two started to pounce Neptune smirked tripping one and knocking out the other.

Sun watched in horror Sharkboy was attacking these muggers how did he know he was in trouble. He finished tying up the last mugger Sharkboy turned to him.

“Are you okay?” Neptune looked straight up to see Sun in his jacket. He wondered where that jacket went to…

“Yeah I’m fine...” Sun whispered shakily he was in shock he didn't know how to process what happened.

“Hey take it easy… deep breath can you do that for me sunshine...” Neptune slipped out the nickname walking over to wrap him a hug. he couldn't help the fact that he saw sun just looking panicked and scared and he just had to hug him. Sun nodded looking worried. “You are fine no one is going to hurt you… okay?” Neptune said watching his face.

“Okay..” Sun whispered, there was something familiar about him he just couldn’t place it. Those blue eyes... He knew them he swore he did. But from where…

“Hey nep i know you are calming a Vic but there are some Perps attacking a bank van...” Scarlet spoke into his ear.

“Okay Red…. I’m on it. I have to go... You are fine call the cops okay?” Neptune kissed suns forehead without thinking and climbed onto his bike before speeding off.

The kiss made his stomach warm with the familiar thought of Neptune, he did that all the time... “No... It couldn’t be...” Sun whispered. Shark boy couldn’t be Neptune... It just wasn’t... wait bruises that would show it, everything seemed to fall into place... the only thing that wasnt there was why…

  



End file.
